A Chance to Love You
by Little Jamie
Summary: After Tea has a chance to go to dance school in New York, she also has to stay there forever. And it's her chance to fulfill her dream, but what if Tea choose over love instead of going? YamixTea


A/N: This is my first fic and it took me forever. Hope you like it. Please R&R

Extended summary: Tea's dream of going to dance school in New York is finally come true, but it means she has to stay in NY forever! Well, what if her friends and Yami don't want her to go? Will they be able to stop her? And it Tea's chance to fulfill her dream,but what if she choose over love instead of going? (YamixTea)

**_A Chance to Love You_**

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow!" Tea said to her friend as she stepped out of the Burger World.

"Bye Tea!" The gangs all waved at her inside then got back to their own conversation.

As Tea walking down the sidewalk which conquered by nothing but darkness, the only thing could be seen were two streetlights shining on each street. But no matter how much they shined, both the street and sidewalk always dark and could make a person creep out and wanted to get home as fast as he can. As for Tea, she knew if she always this late, no sooner or later she would be killed by a mafia or worse...being raped.

Tea shivered at the thought, 'If it isn't because of Joey and Yugi always begging me to stay a little longer I wouldn't have to come home this late. I can't believe a girl like me have to fall for Yugi's puppy dog eye.'

While Tea walking toward her home, she looked at her watch, at about 9:30, "Glad that mom is away from business, otherwise I have to come up for some lame excuse,"

"You Tea Gardner! Where are you and why are you come home this late? Did you already forgot that no matter how much fun you are you have to come home after 8 o'clock? And look at the clock, 15 more minutes before 10! Do you have any idea how dangerous for a teenager girl like you wearing a tank top and a mini skirt walking alone on the dark sidewalk? Thief or gangster or even some pervert could hide in the corner and then BOOM at you in every minute! And for your safety you are grounded for two weeks my dears!" Tea imagined, even so, she felt like she want to covered her ears and had remembered all the lines that her mom going to yell.

"I rather work than to be grounded," Tea muttered. A minute later the sight of Tea's house was in front of her. Tea was happy that she can finally came home, she started to run but something from inside her house caught her attention making she stopped.

"Strange, I remember I had turn off the light before I went to meet Yugi," Tea standing still, hand on her jaw tried to refreshed the memory hours ago. Suddenly she busrt out loud:

"Omigod, don't tell me my house was robbed!" Tea quickly grabbed the stick that happend to be nowhere and running toward her house at full speed and opened the front door at full force. Then she noticed a woman standing there looking at her with an angry face. Normally, Tea would attack her but this time was different and she would be in trouble if she did. Tea's body suddenly frozen, her mouth and eyes were wide open, suprising at the sight of the woman in front of her. Then...

"You Tea Gardner! Where are you and why are you come home this late? Did you already forgot that no matter how much fun you are you have to come home after 8 o'clock? And look at the clock, 15 more minutes before 10! Do you have any idea how dangerous for a teenager girl like you wearing a tank top and a mini skirt walking alone on the dark sidewalk? Thief or gangster or even some pervert could hide in the corner and then BOOM at you in every minute! And for your safety you are grounded for two weeks my dears!" Mrs. Gardner yelled at her daughter at top lungs.

As for Tea, she only standing there mouth and eyes still wide opened. Tea didn't care about the grounded nor did she heard about that. The only thing she had focusing on what the hell was her mom doing here?

"Hey Tea! Earth to TEA!" Mrs. Gardner exclaimed.

Tea finally got back to reality and stared at her mom confused, "Mom, didn't you say you're not going to be home until next month? You could at least call me so I can meet you at the airport!"

"Well the story seem kinda long. Why don't we sit down and I will tell you the whole thing," Mrs. Gardner stated and gestured Tea to sit.

'Whatever thing it is, I bet it's not good,' Tea thought.

"Well...uh...you know. Which one do you want to know first? Good news or bad news?" Mrs. Gardner asked.

Tea looked at her mom worringly, 'whenever she has bad news means worse,'

"Probably good news first."

"Ok. You know I have a business to attended in New York. While at there me and your dad met a woman that happend to be our business guest. Because the business was very good, she and I became good friend. And the last thing I know, she's excellent in dancing include ballet, she told me beside being a businesswoman she's also a teacher at the dance school. I told her you want to become a dancer too and also start to saving money, so.." Mrs. Gardner took a deep breath before continued.

"So..." Tea began to feel impatient. Whenever thing had to do with dancing, she always interested.

"So she was happy to know that you loved ballet and wants you to be her student," Tea was once again mouth and eyes wide opened, she couldn't believe her ears. She didn't dreaming...right?

"Just say yes and you don't have to pay anything. Consider this is my gift to my precious daughter on next month birthday," she smiled, "and I suggest you not to sitting there look like an idiot, dear, say something! Let me know if you're agree or not."

"Y-YES! YES! YESSSS! I love it mom. Thank you!" Tea hugged her mom passionately. Her dream was finally came true, she felt the urge to cried. But before Tea could celebrated she seem to forgot about something...important.

"Uh...mom, what about the bad news?" Tea let go of her. Mrs. Gardner looked at her sadly, hoping her daughter would calm down after she told her.

"The bad news is..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omigod, I'm late! I'm really late! I can't believe I'm late! And when I said late I mean I'm very late!" Yugi screamed and ran downstair, grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into his mouth. Yugi opened the front door and ran to school as fast as his short legs could carried him. He didn't even bother to greet his grandpa.

/This is all your fault, Yami! Why don't you wake me up/ Yugi ran while chewing his toast.

/Excuse me! My fault? Do you know how many times I've yelled 'wake up' Yugi/ Yami appeared beside Yugi in a transparent form.

Yugi sweatdropped, the words hit the spot/Ok may be it isn't your fault. May be it's the teacher's fault for giving me too much homework/

/No, it's not/

/Then may be because I came home too late so I don't have time to do it/

/Nope/

/Grr, then what is it/

/Don't try to fool me Yugi. I know you up to 4 in the morning to watched some porn movie you've borrow from Joey/ Yami said and made a fake dissapointed face.

Yugi blushed at the mentioned but angry at his other self/W-What! Didn't you already sleep at that time? And how did you know/

/For God's sake Yugi. How can I have a good sleep while I keep hearing stupid moaning and some words that too young for you to hear/ Yami regretted that he had awake last night and wanted to forgot all the scene that he had saw on the TV/You're a pervert little kid/

To pay too much attention on the insulted, Yugi didn't aware the pole in front of him/I'm not a kid! I will be 17 on next Tuesday. I can do anything I wa.../

BANG!

Yugi slammed his nose on the pole first then his face. The next thing he knew was many stars dancing around him and blackness took over, Yugi laying on the ground with a swirly-eyed and a small lump on his forehead. Yami stared at him with a guilty face, it was his fault for not warn him but/Phew, spirit like me can be safe sometime./

Seeing Yugi didn't wake up, Yami signed and took over and headed to school, glad he made it in time. At there he met Joey and Tristan who greet him, " 'Sup Yu-uh-Yami?" Joey looked at Yami, puzzled, "Did Yugi too lazy so he force ya to come to school, 'cause I'm not going if it was me?"

"No, it's just that he running too fast and not paying attention to the pole," Yami replied.

"Hey, that's the most funniest thing has ever happen to him, dude," Tristan grinned.

Yami smiled then caught a sight of a brunette who walking toward them. Don't know why but Yami felt happy inside him as if he glad Tea was here, 'I wonder why,'

/Don't tell me you have a thing for her/ Yugi said inside their soul room. Yami almost jump up for the sudden noise/When did you awake/

/Just now but answer my question/ When Yami didn't answer instead staring at Tea, Yugi turned his head to the brunette and it surprised him. Tea's face was all dark and her eyes were red, her school uniform was wrinkled and her hair wasn't combed completely. The gangs stared at her for a moment but Yami broke the silent.

"Tea, what's wrong? Why are you look so sad?" Yami's voice filled with concerned. Tea looked at him, she didn't feel like answering but somehow she need to. And she didn't came here to studied today.

"Guys, I finally accepted to go to the dance school in New York,"

"Really? That's great! Congratulation Tea!" Tristan said out loud.

"Yeah! Were ya too happy that ya forgot to comb ya hair?" Joey joked.

"I'm happy for you Tea." Yami smiled but somehow inside of him wanted to tell her not to go. New York was too far away and they barely meet each other. Joey and Tristan jump up and down like an idiot, Yami stood there silently, Yugi was also happy for her, but on the other hand Tea wasn't very thrill about it.

"That means I have to stay in New York forever," Tea said straightly. Joey and Tristan stopped jumping, Yami eyes wide openend, Yugi was shocked. As for Tea, she looked down at the ground, too afraid to faced them.

"What did you just say?" Yami asked. Tea began to shivered at his cold voice, she wished Yugi was in control right now, "I...I said I will go to NY and lived there forever,"

"But why?" Joey yelled. Tea finally looked up and the gangs were surprised to see tears coming from her eyes. Tea began to told them about yesterday. "Guys, I came here just to say goodbye. I will leave Domino at 7 tonight, you can come to the airport if you want. Bye." Tea finished her sentence and ran away, ignored them as they shouted for her name and told her to come back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domino's Airport

Tea sat on the chair inside the airport, Mrs. Gardner sat next to her reading a newspaper waiting for the plane to begin boarding. Tea signed while her head going around, looking and praying to see any sight of her friend but saw nobody. 'May be they're mad at me for leaving too soon. It's all my fault.'

_Flashback_

_"The bad news is we're going to moved to NY and stay there forever,"_

_"B-but I loved Domino and I don't want to be away from my friends!" Tea confused, tears began to form her eyes._

_"It's doesn't matter even if you don't attend the ballet or not, you still have to go. My business was good there and I want you to have a good education." Mrs. Gardner tried to calm her daughter._

_"Mom! I doing good in here and I don't need anymore education. If that how you want, you and dad can stay there, I can take care of myself!" Tea yelled._

_"No, you can't! You're still young and we don't want you to be alone, we know you're sad about us always being away!" Mrs. Gardner yelled back._

_"How'd you know I was sad? I rather wait until I have enough money and go there by myself! And I said I'm not going!"_

_"You have no other choice. We're leaving tomorrow at 7 p.m. Make sure you pack your belongings or I will do it for you!" Hearing this, Tea ran up to her room, flopped down on the bed crying. How could mom do this to her? She didn't want to say goodbye to her friends, especially...him._

_Yes, him..._

_Yami..._

_End of flashback_

Tea's vision was blurry and she knew she going to cried, but she quickly wiped the tears away, she didn't want to cry in front of her mom. Sure, Tea was going to missed him. From the day he had rescued her, Tea felt in love with him. She loved his confident voice, his crimson eyes and how brave he was. But she knew Yami didn't love her back, she could see the way he treated her, just like a friend. It wasn't his fault though, he too desperate to trying remember his past. It was her fault for not confessed to him but everything was too late now, Tea going to have a new future in New York.

'I don't even have a chance to know his name,' Tea thought.

"TEA!" hearing someone called her name, Tea turned around and saw Joey, Tristan and Yugi running toward her. Tea smiled and happy because at least she could see them one last time before she go. "Hey guys, glad you make it on time."

"Don't you 'hey guys' me, Tea. I disagree about your leaving!" Joey said angrily surprising Tea.

"Yeah! You're not going anywhere miss!" Tristan joined in. Mrs. Gardner heard this and, "Excuse me, this is my daughter and I have permission for her to go,"

"But you know Tea don't like it!" Yugi felt the urge to yelled at her, then grabbed Tea's hand tightly, "Tea, come here, I need to talk to you," Tea was surprised at Yugi sudden harshness but nodded. Mrs. Gardner tried to stopped them but Joey and Tristan stopped her first.

"I'm going to scream if you don't let go of me."

"Be my guest. But I'm not let you go even if you call the police." Joey said bravely.

"For Tea and Yami happiness, we will do everything." Tristan said without fear.

"Who's Yami?" Mrs. Gardner asked.

"Uh...Opps..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yugi, what is it that you want to talk?" Tea asked, Yugi had led them into the corner where her mom couldn't find them. Yugi stopped, looked around to see if anyone had followed him then turned back to the brunette.

"It's Yami want to talk though,"

"What?" Tea exclaimed.

/Yugi, look like Tea doesn't want to talk to me. It's okay if we going back you know/ Yami said.

/I'm not going back until you said three words 'I love you' / Yugi replied. For God's sake, he had asked the spirit 50 times in the afternoon about how he feel about Tea and glad that he finally said he did has a feeling for her. After all he was the most upset one in the group. Now Yugi tried to... or forced Yami to said 3 words that to her.

/Are you sure about this? I mean you love her, too, don't you?" Yami asked, feeling a bit guilty that he had took Tea away from him/You love her longer than I do./

Yugi smiled/Yami, I do love her but I know she love you. Don't worry I will find another girl soon, I mean it isn't like Tea is the only girl in the world I can love you know/

Hearing this, Yami sweatdropped but felt a bit relieved/Thank you, Yugi./ After that, Yami took over and saw Tea looked at him. Yami was sure he saw her blushed.

"Y-Y-Yami. W-what do you w-want to talk to m-me?" Tea stammered.

"Why are you blushing? Are you okay?" Yami took out his hand and touched Tea's forehead. Tea immeadiately felt her heart beating real fast and her face was even redder than a tomato. "I-I-I'm okay. You don't have to worry about that. A-and what uh do you w-want to talk?"

Yami's heart also beating very fast. He didn't know how to start but he knew he had to tell her right now or the chance would never come, "Tea, I want to tell you not to go to New York,"

/That was a lame start./ Yugi said inside Yami's head.

/Shut up, I know how to confess when I see one/

Yugi signed, he standing there in the spirit form without Yami's knowledge and watching Yami continued with his so-called 'confession', "Because if you go, everbody will be sad, you know that,"

"I know but..." Tea stopped when she saw Yami's face almost came closer to her.

"I'll be sad, too," Yami looked at her with a sad face.

"R-really," Tea couldn't believe that Yami was sad over her.

"Yes, at that time when you said you're leaving, you are crying so much that I want to hold you in my arms and never want to let go of you. I was so upset that even Joey and Tristan noticed. Yugi tried to talk into me, asking me question and want me to tell you that..." Yami then stopped at there, thinking about the three words he going to say, but too nervous to said out loud and what if Tea rejected him, Yami felt like he wanted to dug a hole and hid himself.

/Come on! You come here so far and now you want to hide. What happend to the once great Pharaoh that had said never fear a thing/

/Can you please get out of here and let me concentrating on the word./ Yami could feel the vein pop on his head. The nerve of this kid!

/Hey! I'm not a kid/ Yugi exclaimed. Yami wanted to yelled back but Tea's voice stopped him.

"You want to tell me...what?" Tea could feel her heart beating faster in every second and she was very uncomfortable with it.

"That...Tea,"

"Yes?"

"I love you," That is, Yami finally said it. He couldn't believe he did say that, now he only waited for how Tea going to reacted. While Yami was nervous, Yugi was dancing around like he had eating too much sugar/Yes/

As for Tea, she standing there like a statue, thinking did Yami, the 3000 years old Pharaoh, the one that saved the world from destruction just said he loved her. 'May be I'm just dreaming. No way Yami will say that to me.' Tea thought and took one of her hand to slapped herself, she immediately felt the pain.

"Ouch! It-it not a dream," Tea rubbed her cheek.

"No, you're in the reality Tea," Yami said.

"Then...Did you just said you loved me?" Yami smiled at Tea's priceless face, "Yes, I said I love you,"

Yami then noticed Tea was crying uncontrollable, her tears just kept coming down, "Uh, it doesn't mean you have to loved me back Tea. I'm glad that I said it and it okay if you reject me. I just want to know how you feel about me, but seeing you cry like this, I think may be you not really love m..." Yami didn't has the chance to finished his sentence because Tea had flung herself onto his chest, crying loudly while yelling at him.

"You jerk! Why'd you have to tell me this late? Do you know how long I have wait to hear that from you?"

"Then that mean your answer is..."

"Yes. I love you, jerk." Tea crying and laughing while she leaned on him.

"Hey! I'm not..." He once again cut by Tea because her lips was on his. Seeing how much she want to kiss him and how perfect the curve of her pink lip was. Yami couldn't hold back after that. Yami began to kissed her with all passion. Tea pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck while Yami hugged her waist. Finally, Tea opened her lips and allowing his tongue to go inside. His own began to danced with her tongue, then tasting the flavor inside of her.

After that, they broke apart , pleased for air. They both blushing and look at each other, then Tea fell into his arms and hugging him tightly as Yami hugged her back. Right now, they felt like in a heaven but suddenly, "Attention. Flight B32 to New York is now boarding. Flight B32 to New York is now boarding."

Tea let go of Yami and looked at him with corcerned, "What am I going to do? My mom wants me to go to NY, but I don't want to leave you."

"Tea..." Yami tried to think of something that could make Mrs. Gardner changed her mind but nothing came out of his head, 'I wish the Millenium Rod is here right now,'

Giving up, Yami talked to Yugi/Yugi, help./ Yami looked at Yugi who standing not so far away from him, but only saw Yugi was blushing and in a trance. /Why are you blushing, Yugi/

Yugi finally stopped wandering and said/Nothing, it's just that I didn't know a 3000 years old Pharaoh know how to kiss/

/But you don't have to blush you know. I think you have get used to it when you watched too many porn./ Yami grinned when Yugi blushing harder. /But anyway, I want you to help me think of some solution/

/Sorry to dissapoint you. I don't know what to do either/

/Oh, great/

"Hey, earth to Yami," Tea waved her hand to his faced, Yami finally snapped out, "What's happend?"

"I just talking to Yugi and he said he had no idea,"

"Oh no, then what should we do?"

"Do you really love him?" A voice asked. Surprised, Tea and Yami turned around and saw Mrs. Gardner stood in front of them, arm crossed, waiting for an answer. "Mom!" Tea exclaimed but then she felt herself shaken, afraid that mom going to take her away from Yami. Then they both noticed that Joey and Tristan standing behing Mrs. Gardner with an apologized gesture, saying 'we try our best to keep he raway from you guys'

" I ask you one again, do you really love him that much?"

"Y-y-yes, mom. I do-do love him and I'm not go-ing to New York," Tea tried her best to kept her voice calm but failed. After that, Mrs. Gardner turned to Yami and pointed a finger at him, "And you are Yugi's brother, am I correct?"

'WHAT?' Yami, Tea, and even Yugi shouted inside their head. Then the trio looked at Joey and Tristan who all sweating and mouthing a 'yes'

/I think they had lied to her that you're my brother/ Yugi said.

"Uh, yes. I'm Yugi's brother," Yami lied.

"How come I never heard Tea talk about you before?"

"Because I afraid that you're going to take us apart," Tea answered for him. Mrs. Gardner looked at her daughter than at Yami and thinking for a moment.

"Well Yami. Tea love you and I suggest you take good care of her while I'm away or you'll feel the wrath of the mother, you heard me?" Mrs. Gardner said with a strict voice but also mixed with joke.

"Does that mean...I don't have to..."

"Yes, Tea. You don't have to go to New York anymore. Don't worry, I will come with a good excuse to my friend and your dad, just enjoy staying here. Hearing this, the gangs burst in cheers, Joey, Yugi and Tristan began to dancing around while Tea hugged her mom, crying, "Thank you, mom." Mrs. Gardner hugged her back. Finally, they let go of each other and they said goodbye one last time before Mrs. Gardner headed towards the gate to get onto the plane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, Joey and Tristan all headed for their home, leaving Yami and Tea walking alone, hand by hand. Tea broke the silent, "With you here, I don't have to worried about walking in the dark anymore,"

"Ha! If someone tried to hurt you, I swear they will never see daylight again in their life," Yami joked. Tea laughed at his sense of humor. Yami suddenly remembered something and aksed Tea, "Hey Tea,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you regret that you miss the chance to go to New York? I mean it was your dream after all," Yami said.

"Yami, I'm not regret for not going. I'm sure my chance to go New York will be come back one day. But on the other hand, if I miss the chance of loving you, I don't know how long I have to wait for my chance to come back," Tea hugged him, "So you don't have to worry about it. I love you more than to become a dancer, Yami,"

"And I love you, too, Tea," Yami hugged her back.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want to come home late and have my mother suddenly appear nowhere and begins yelling at me," Tea laughed.

"Yeah, your mother can be quite scary sometime." Yami joined the laugh. Then they both heading toward Tea's house while making joked to each other.

_**The End**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Worse? Stupid? Just give me your best answer. Please R&R.


End file.
